My Little Anthro : Long Live The Queen
by ReapingRose115
Summary: Clock is ticking for our rag tag team of heroes! And the clock is ticking for none other than Princess Twilight Sparkle, who is burdened with a heavy task of saving the kingdom before it is lost. But can she not lose her temper first when her group isn't particularly focused on the task at hand
1. Chapter 1: First Meeting

_**This story is a separate story that I've been working on, at the same time I'll be working on the next Star Fox installment! Stay tuned and enjoy this! And please don't complain its ponies, because it's not like the show. Enjoy!**_

Celestia paced around the throne room. Having received word that Chrysalis, the Changeling Queen, had sent yet again another threat to attack Equestria, it left the Princess feeling helpless. Discussing matters with her sister Luna, faithful student, Twilight Sparkle and Cadence, all were worried by the news. Not only had Chrysalis threatened to attack with her Changeling army once again, but she had obtained the Alicorn Amulet, despite it being contained within Canterlot grounds. "I cannot imagine the damage she can do not only with her own army, but with the Alicorn amulet in her possession."

"Dearest sister, is there not any way we can send our soldiers to fight them?" Luna suggested.

Celestia shook her head and explained that the Canterlot guard are outnumbered, and many are still recruits in training. Though the Canterlot guard were well armed and supplied with better weaponry as a response to failed attempts to defend Equestrian territory, a head on battle with a larger army would still be most likely a loss.

Cadence thought about it for a moment. She cared for the other Princesses well-being, and wanted to help as well. Thinking back to the times where the fate of Equestria was in the balance, she remembered how the fall of an Equestrian monarch could cause a chain reaction of unbalance and self-destruction. "What if we had sent someone to face the Queen head on? It sounds suicidal but think about it..."

Twilight did understand the idea behind it, but finding soldiers who are willing to take part in such a mission would usually be hesitant. She herself hesitated to help Cadance defend the crystal empire from destruction, since she wasn't prepared for such a task. Taking the risk however she did succeed in helping Cadence and her brother, Shining Armour, defend the empire from its former tyrannical leader, King Sombra. Even more so, was to find someone who was powerful enough to handle such a mission. Twilight suggested that a small group should participate.

Celestia agreed. If she still had the powers of the Elements, Celestia would have gone herself with Luna by her side. Her power has since limited itself since the Elements of Harmony are connected with Twilight and her friends. There were some soldiers in the Canterlot guard however that had extraordinary powers and abilities, and one of them in particular would be a perfect participant. There also was another pony... Well... At least she looked like one, which she would like to make contact with. "There are two ponies I can only recommend to you. One of them now resides in Ponyville; the other is part of the Equestrian Royal Guard." She turned to one of the guards. "Can you get me Lieutenant Erich Markza?"

The two guards were reluctant to respond. The Pegasus guard decided to answer the question. "I'm afraid he's not available for missions."

"Is he ill or recovering from serious wounds?" Luna asked.

The Unicorn guard shook his head. "Erich had been temporarily 'suspended' from the ranks. His behaviour had been reported to be... Inappropriate and vulgar."

Folding her arms, Twilight shook her head and sighed. Being faithful to Celestia, she volunteered herself. "I'll go get these two ponies. I might as well go with them to the Changeling caves."

The other three Princesses objected to the idea, especially Celestia. "Twilight, this is a mission that could mean death! I cannot let you go."

"Princess Celestia... I've trusted you as my teacher for a long time." She turned to her and continued. "As your faithful student... Please... Trust me." Princess Celestia had trusted her to do many things in the past, and Twilight was always able to impress her mentor. There were times where she made mistakes, but learning from them, Twilight eventually fulfilled the conditions to be a new Princess. Despite her high status among the many ponies of Equestria, she had a responsibility as well.

The Princess of the sun wanted to stop her, but instead she only nodded her head and allowed her to proceed. "Please, be careful my student."

"If I can save Equestria a couple of times, how hard can it be?"

Having learned that Erich was actually arrested and locked up in Military jail, Twilight was escorted to his cell. The jail was well designed and most inmates were under control. "So, why was Markza thrown in jail?" She asked one of the soldier ponies who escorted her.

One of them was a female Pegasus with a short, red mane and orange fur wielding a small carbine rifle. "Well, Lieutenant Markza is one of the best soldiers you can ask for. But, he's a little too soft."

The other escort soldier was a bulky earth pony with navy fur and a turquoise Mohawk mane and did not wield his weapon. "During a mission, Operation: Lifeboat, Markza and other soldiers were ordered to hold their ground against a rogue dragon. He however left his post when he saw a young filly walk into the crossfire."

"He saved the filly's life but a couple of men died covering for him. Had he not left his post, the kid would've died and the soldiers would've lived. It was a hard decision." The Pegasus explained. "But orders are orders, and if you don't follow, you're put under trial. Erich admitted to the situation, so they gave him a less harsh sentence. Couple of years."

Twilight acknowledged the story. Had she of been in Markza's shoes, she would've done the same and save the filly. It would be tough to lose some of your colleagues, or worse, your friends but it was a moral decision to save a young child's life. "Do you know Markza personally?"

"He used to be our squad leader. Us two and him were part of Onyx Squad. He kept us alive, but even though the decision he made that day got some of us killed, I still think he should've got a medal of honour."

Twilight nodded. "I see..." Curious about her escorts, she asked: "By the way, what are your names?"

The Pegasus pony turned and smiled. "Name's Bulleta." The name was actually tattooed on her left arm, with a bullet to emphasize the name. "This is Butch." The name suited his bulky appearance, but as Twilight looked into his Safire like eyes, they were almost peaceful. He may look intimidating and brutish but behind all that was just a nice guy.

After a while, they had reached his cell. With Bulleta's key card, she opened the cell. Entering first, Butch and Twilight followed in after her. "Lieutenant Markza." Bulleta addressed her former squad leader, saluting him as well.

Erichanory Markza was a medium build Unicorn pony, who had a shaggy navy and light blue mane and grey fur. "You do know that my rank is suspended, right Sergeant Bulleta?" He was playing with a Balisong/Butterfly Knife before closing it and handing it over to Butch, as to not seem a security risk. After all, this was a Military prison, full of many armed pony soldiers who were trained to shoot and kill any hostile.

"It's a force of habit." The Pegasus admitted to the Alicorn.

It wasn't long before the prisoner realised that a Princess had come to visit him. He stood straight and saluted. "It's a pleasure to meet you Princess Twilight Sparkle. I've heard a lot about you." The stories of Twilight and her friends are quite plentiful within the Military. Erich had always wanted to meet one of the Princesses in person, though as an honourable soldier, not a prisoner.

"I've heard a little bit about you. But even so little can make you seem a hero."

Erich shrugged. He was not really one to gripe anyone about his achievements. "I just do my job."

Twilight asked her escorts to hand her the Balisong, interested in its design. She had seen combat knives before, but this one was quite new to her. She opened it with both hands and then closed it after a few moments of examining it. The handle of the knife had a name engraved on it, and it was odd because she heard it before.

She ignored the name and continued. "I am here on behalf of Princess Celestia. She asks for your service again."

"Something special I'm guessing. It's rare to have a grunt like me called up by royalty." He commented.

The Alicorn handed the knife back to Erich, who took it back from her and demonstrated again how to flip and fan the knife. He closed it again and pocketed it. Twilight just continued. "You've heard of the Changeling invasion in Canterlot, haven't you?"

"I was one of the defenders at Pistachio street." Their forces were over run and forced to retreat. They were numerous but not exactly bullet proof. Luckily, Princess Cadance and Shining Armour saved them all.

"The changeling queen has returned. Princess Celestia is looking for someone who can stop her... But there needs to be the few to help bring this pony to the changeling caves." She explained.

"Why should I care? I'd probably get locked up again…" Erich responded harshly, disregarding the fact that Twilight was a royal. But actually, he was only playing it cold to get what he really wants: a taste of freedom. As much as he is given three meals a day and that he is able to take care of himself, there wasn't enough freedom for him. He couldn't do much within prison grounds. Erich wasn't even allowed to drink hard cider from Sweet Apple Acres, but then again, he still disobeyed this rule to have a few drinks smuggled in by the other prisoners.

Twilight grunted. She was becoming already intolerable to his presence, but she couldn't refuse Celestia's request. "We'll offer you money in addition to your freedom. We'll also have you put back in the Military under a clean slate."

Erich hummed to himself, pondering on the decision. He took the opportunity to negotiate the price, along with his rank upon bail. Though he wouldn't mind getting demoted, to be permanently be demoted would limit his opportunities. "What is your best offer? I'm not exactly cheap…" Money in Equestria was very valuable due to the surprising economic growth that just keeps growing. For the most part, he earned quite a lot of bits during his service but his jail time prevented him from profit.

Twilight was a little annoyed at his over-confident attitude. Despite this, she'd have to work with him… Within her coat pocket was a bag of gold bits. Producing it and handing it over to the soldier, she allowed him to preview to contents. "There's more of that."

"And my ranking? Will you make sure that the 'big boys' don't limit my chances of promotions."

Twilight sighed and nodded. She didn't know whether this would please Celestia or not, but regardless, what is done is done. "You have my word."

Erich only smiled. "This is nice. Okay. You have satisfied my asking price, I'm all yours." He stretched himself out and clicked his fingers. Whatever he was up against, he was ready for it. "I can already tell we'll be best of friends." He sarcastically said to the Alicorn.

The smaller Pegasus threw a full bag of equipment and clothing for Erich. "Suit up. I got your gear and everything."

The Alicorn and her two escorts exited the prison grounds, thanking the prison guards for opening the door for them. They waited for the unicorn, who was getting ready in the prison. Sparkle folded her arms and tapped her fingers against her left elbow. "Are you sure that he is the right person for the job?" The Princess asked with firm doubt in her tone of voice.

Butch nodded. "He's a little bit of an asshole. But you'll come to like him once you get to know him." He explained. But really, what he really meant was: 'He's a bastard but you'll stop noticing it eventually.' Despite the fact that Erich was smaller, he is actually strong as Butch himself. Military documents state that his body was born with some condensed muscles, and improved endurance. It is not known how this came to be, but for the most part, it's best not to ask.

Finally, Markza made it to the prison entrance/exit. Fully prepped in custom gear of Onyx squad, and wearing a spiked collar on his neck, he smiled at the others. He threw the empty bag to Butch who caught it with a single hand. "So… Let's get down to business."

The collar was interesting from Twilight's point of view. It was a black spiked collar, and the fact that he wore it with a long 'emo-like' hairstyle implies that he prefers the Gothic style. His hair was sorted as his fringe was light blue, the rest of his hair was navy and that his fringe was sided to cover his left eye (which Butch explained: "His right eye was his aiming eye."). His raspy accent and attitude however doesn't reflect his style however.

"So where's our next stop 'Two-Hands'?" Bulleta referred to Erich. Apparently he was notorious for akimbo firearm combat, though mostly impractical; he was reported to be able to take on small armies with just his two pistols within urban combat situations. It subsequently became his nickname within the forces. Butch had his nickname gained for his strength and large size, owing to why the others call him: "BFG". Bulleta's nickname owes to her gambling addiction to which she never tries to talk about: "Dice". They were all given nicknames for different reasons.

'Two-Hands' decided it was best to go to his place to arm up. Though he was put in prison, none of his items at home were confiscated by authorities. He had a large collection of personal trophy and bought arms during his time in the Military. Arms dealers were rare in Equestria, so he was even lucky to have illegal weapons under his household.

After some time, they arrived at Erich's home. It was actually not too far from the prison, but it was hidden within a forest, so that it'd be hard to find. Luckily, he had a set of keys for the house that he recovered from the prison storage. "Welcome to my place… Not really snazzy but its cosy." He allowed the others to enter. Butch and Bulleta were familiar with the small home, but Twilight was trying to adjust herself to it.

Erich took the empty bag from Butch. "I'll be right back."

Twilight followed the other two soldiers who entered the living room first. Butch then retrieved some cold bottles of hard cider from the fridge. "Drinks on the go for our next stop."

Bulleta took her bottle and opened it. "Forget that. I'm thirsty."

Sparkle took a seat on the sofa she saw. There wasn't much to do but look around the décor and furniture. His house was well decorated and had a nice bright colour palette of yellow, blue, green and so on. Most of his furniture seemed to be comfortable, but it was somewhat traditional in the sense using strong wood bases and such. There was however a lot of technological items and gadgets around, but most likely for entertainment or communication purposes.

What really interested her was a single picture frame that sat alone atop one of the drawers. Though there were other picture frames which were together on another drawer, this particular one was the only one that wasn't a group picture of soldiers. She stood and approached the picture to have a closer look at it. Taking a good look at it, she saw it was a younger Erich and a young mare in his arms. His style didn't really differ, but the smile on his face was wide, and so was the smile on the mare's face. She was a unicorn with dark grey fur with green long hair but with some bits of blonde.

There was a small note on the corner of the image: "Missing you so much. Wish you could rock my world…" The mare looked exactly like the one Celestia requested to find. Crystal, AKA the Rock Queen. She actually moved to Ponyville the other day, and she resides with Vinyl Scratch and Octavia. Like the other two, she is an expert musician of her type, being a Guitar player of all sorts.

Could it be that Erich knew Crystal?

When she heard footsteps, Twilight quickly walked away from the picture and looked around, so as to not look suspicious. Erichanory entered the room with a full, heavy bag. "So… Necessities?"

"Yep. Weapons." He took out one of the rifles and showed it to Sparkle. "Personal arms that I've collected through the years, they've served me well."

Twilight had never actually seen a real gun before. As much as she had seen them in films and read about them, she never saw a pony wield one. Celestia often finds discomfort in such an invention, but then again there was no choice to make when threats against Equestria had become more violent and of a larger scale. Modern weapons and technology for the Military had been implemented, and Shining Armour had become the main Central Commander.

As such, even Twilight had been held up with all sorts of work that keeps bouncing back at her. She does see her friends from time to time but not as much as she had hoped. There was that sense of hope however, that every task she completes brings her closer to bringing peace to the land.

The unicorn drew a small handgun and offered it to the Princess. At the sight of it, she hesitated. "The safety's on." He pointed out the safety lock.

The Princess cautiously took the weapon from Erich. It had some weight to it, but it wasn't heavy in the sense. If only there was a book to read about how to use a gun. "So… What do I do?" She needed some demonstration with her new weapon, but most likely she wouldn't need to use it. Surely her magic would be enough…

The unicorn soldier took the gun back and unloaded the magazine before pulling the slide back, ejecting a round. It was unloaded completely, and now safe to pull the trigger without worry. "This, in an M1911 .45 ACP handgun. Custom load of 9 rounds, with an effective range of 50m." He showed it in detail. "Now, I'm not gonna show you the WHOLE science of how to use or clean or disassemble a weapon. But I'll teach you the basics." After loading the gun with an empty magazine, he had Twilight hold it in hand.

"Okay…" She held on to the weapon firmly. "Just like this right?"

"Yes. There's a button here." He pointed out the button that ejects the magazine, near the trigger. "When you're out of bullets, you push that button and boop. Magazine comes out." He demonstrated the ejection of a magazine but he caught the empty magazine and showed it to Twilight. "See? Empty. You don't wanna hear clickity-click in the middle of a fight."

Twilight acknowledged and took note of what she saw.

"Now." He pulled the slide back and locked it to simulate a dry gun. "When you're completely out of rounds, it looks like this. Now you slide a new one back in." He slid the magazine in and then showed the slide lock. "Then depress the lock, and then…" He showed that the slide had slid forwards. "Ready to fire… You don't have to do this when there's a bullet in the chamber though."

"I see." The basic principles were there. She'll eventually learn more about it. The Princess did as she was taught and demonstrated her reloading ability.

"Now that you know how to reload a gun, let's teach you how to shoot a gun accurately."

Dice stood up from the sofa and quickly got involved. "I'll handle this part." She took the gun and waved it around. Setting her drink down, she pointed at the iron sights of the weapon. "See this and this?" When she saw Twilight nod, she continued. "This is your iron sights. You use this to align your aim with the target. But eventually you won't have to worry as much when you learn that point and shoot is faster." Aiming the empty gun at Butch, she pulled the trigger. The gun clicked. Handing the weapon back to Sparkle, she sat back down on the sofa.

The Princess pointed the gun at one of the portraits as a dummy target. She pulled the trigger after adjusting the sights to the portrait. Now she knew how to use a pistol…

Erich holstered his own custom long barrel M93R and used a button to lock it in place. "I have a few books on guns. The military provided us with them at training." He handed the books to Twilight, and along with it, a small bag full of M1911 magazines and a holster.

Twilight accepted and put on the gear and bagged the books for later. "It's time to go." She stated firmly. The other three allowed her to lead the way.

Taking a train ride to Ponyville, Erich was fast asleep whilst the other two soldiers were conversing with Twilight. For some reason, she found him to be an interesting person despite the 'mixed emotion' introduction. "Do you know why he joined the pony Military?"

Butch sipped some tea and nodded. "Yeah. He said he knew a girl and wanted to provide the extra money for her so that she can pursue her career. Apparently she had achieved her goal, but the military had caught up with him and they had little contact after that." He took another sip of his hot drink and set it down on the table in front of him. Though he knew the reasons, Erich never told anyone the name of the girl he helped.

They knew the look, but they never ask much about her since Erich wouldn't give an answer in the first place. "But for all I know, he's a real tough guy. All brawns but not always a lot of brains." In contrast, Butch seemed to think more than use his strength.

"He kicks ass. I'll tell you that. Runs in first, comes out last."

It made Markza seem heroic, but still his inappropriate attitude and behaviour can be unattractive. But at this point, she'll have to work with what she is given. However, she wondered how Crystal will be like when she meets her, and find out what made Crystal so important to the mission. Even more so is the fact that she has possible connections with Erich. Was this coincidence or was this intended?

Crystal was busy practicing her guitar playing skills. Specifically, she wanted to learn how to play the guitar to the best of her abilities. Though she is good with an electric guitar and standard acoustic guitar, she wanted to vary her skills and expand upon them. But there was a little bit of a problem… Her left hand was still injured and doesn't always work 100% when she needs to hit specific notes. She had this problem for a long time, and it really annoyed her very much. The only motivation she had was the imperative she always chants: "Practice every day… Every day…" It always helps to practice, but when you have a hand that is so unpredictable and becomes unresponsive at the worst of times; it is hard to keep to her words.

"Hey, stop forcing yourself to try and relax." Vinyl encouraged. She was more laid-back when it came to music, but nonetheless was good at it. She did feel like she stood out the crowd as she didn't play any string based instruments like Crystal or Octavia, but her expertise was in mixing and scratching records or putting industrial or dub step beats together. Despite that fact, she still tries to be encouraging and understanding to her dedicated friends.

Crystal took her advice and spun the guitar in hand before setting it aside. She sighed as she still felt lacklustre, even when her fans always believed she played like a musical Goddess. Rock Queen had a look at her hand, which was still scarred from a horrible past event. It doesn't hurt physically, but knowing that she'll never be able to play a guitar perfectly was painful itself.

The only way she can compensate when it comes to music is to make simple note sets that don't require intense use of her left hand. Though it is simplified, her right hand is able to pluck strings fast. "Do you ever think that I can play the guitar properly?"

"What are you talking about?" Vinyl never understood why Crystal ever doubted her abilities. For the past few months since she had moved in, both Octavia and her would listen to the black furred unicorn practice every day and night to the point of straining herself. Even then, it sounded great and the fact that she tries to push her limits is what makes Crystal the most dedicated music player of the three. "You're an amazing guitar player."

"I wish I could believe that… I really do." She sighed. There was nothing much to do, so she decided to just relax in her bed. Though Vinyl was in Crystal's bedroom, she was fine with the company. Vinyl and Octavia always had good things to talk about or at least anything to talk about.

"So have you heard the news?"

Crystal stretched her arms out before shaking her head. Unlike Vinyl and Octavia, she's not a fan of keeping up with the news that spreads fast in town. But then again she always gets it one way or the other. "What's the news this time?"

Vinyl was full of excitement as she kept bouncing on the bed. "You're not gonna believe this, but I finally got in on the DJ battle this Saturday!" Vinyl was an amazing DJ and always tried to get a spot at a 'DJ battle', where two DJ's face off. She really wants to show her skill but also to have fun with other popular DJ's of Equestria.

The black furred pony chuckled. "Keep it up." She encouraged.

Just as the black furred mare relaxed herself in bed again, she faintly heard knocking of the front door. Octavia was downstairs to answer to the said guest. It was just Spike visiting, but with a scroll in hand. Since Twilight's leaving, the dragon had taken over the library and surprisingly was skilled in magic himself, despite not being a pony, a unicorn to be specific. He receives letters directly from Twilight, asking about the town and all sorts or certain important requests. Octavia guessed it was the latter.

Spike had grown and matured very well, and was unlike the dragons that most others usually see. He was almost comparable to that of a late age teenager. "Hi Octavia. Is Crystal at home?"

"Yes, she is. Is there something wrong?" She asked curiously. Instead of a direct response, she was given the scrolled letter, to which it was signed by Twilight.

Spike explained that it was to Crystal, and it was urgent but he hadn't read it. Why else would it be for someone that Twilight doesn't know personally? Just as he was about to tell Octavia, Crystal had already swiped the scroll from her. Crystal hastily opened it and scan read it. It didn't take long for her to finish reading. "That's interesting." She scrolled up the letter and did not allow the others to see it. "This was important after all..."

"Is something wrong?" Octavia asked.

Being honest, she turned to the grey furred mare. "I'm going to need my 'guitar'..." It's been a while since she had used it... Her 'guitar' was a past she didn't really want to return to, but things have gone wrong once again. She moved to Equestria to escape from the horrors of her home, thereafter to Ponyville to live a relatively normal life.

But she can't... Not now... She has responsibility.

Octavia quickly went upstairs to retrieve the guitar case, and returned with the heavy case. "I never thought it would come to this again..."

"So the letter was important I guess?" Spike assumed.

Crystal clicked her fingers. "Tell Vinyl I won't be back for a while. Make sure she leaves my stuff alone." She lifted the heavy guitar case and walked off, leaving the other three.

Spike pulled his sleeves up. "I wonder what's going on."

"Erich. We're here." Butch put his hand on the sleeping soldier's shoulder. Erich instantaneously woke and drew his handgun at Butch, and looked around. The large colt assured him that they had arrived at Ponyville station and everything was fine.

Markza stood from his seat, putting away his sidearm and securing it. "I need coffee." He murmured as he exited the train. Running his hands through his hair, he then stretched himself out. It wasn't comfortable sleeping on a train like that, but better that than not sleeping at all. A good stretch did help to wake his body, but he still felt sleepy.

Just looking around the station and some of the houses in Ponyville brought back memories. This place used to be her home, but she moved back to Canterlot. She was born in Canterlot, moved to Ponyville, and returned to Canterlot again. "It's been a while..." She sighed; Twilight did miss this place very much. It looked as much as it did the last time she was here, and that was a good thing. She wondered if everyone she knew still lived around.

Putting the thought aside, she turned to the soldiers. Butch and Bulleta seemed to be in tip-top shape, in contrast to how sloppy Erich looked. He slouched, limped and yawned, the typical morning look for most. For a soldier, it was quite unprofessional. "Are you done messing around Markza? We have a mission to proceed with."

"Coffee first." He rudely responded, raising his hand to hush Twilight. "I'm hungry, I'm tired. I want coffee and breakfast."

The purple furred Princess grunted, but can only agree to his demands. After all, she was hungry too, and a little tired. Maybe breakfast would really help. "There is a cafe we can stop by. I'm sure we can have something to eat there."

Crystal had waited for a train to arrive at the train station, but eventually she got bored of waiting, and hungry. The nearest cafe was her favourite: "Sunny Side Up Cafe". She always loved a good breakfast, especially caramelised apple toast.

The waitress approached with a pen and notepad. When Crystal had a good look at her, she realised it was the young teenage Sweetie Belle. "Oh, Sweetie Belle! I didn't know you worked here."

Sweetie Belle shrugged with a smile. "It's part-time." She was still a blank flank, but at her age she'll need the extra bits to help fund the still on-going Cutie Mark Crusaders. She couldn't borrow money from Rarity forever. "So is there anything you'd like, Crystal?"

"Yes. Caramelised apple toast."

"That is an amazing dish." Sweetie Belle assured. "Is that all?"

Crystal nodded with a smile. "That'll be all, thank you Sweetie Belle."

The young mare slipped away into the kitchen to give the orders to the chef.

The door to the cafe opened again, and sounded the bell. Crystal didn't turn to see who it was, but rather she relax herself and close her eyes whilst she waited for the food. However, she was unaware that it was the group she was meant to be waiting for.

Sweetie Belle tended to the group, and was surprised to see Twilight. "Princess Twilight!" She gasped. "You're back!?"

"There doesn't have to be any formalities between us Sweetie Belle. We're only here for breakfast." She assured.

"O-Oh! Right! W-what would you l-like!?" She stammered.

The large colt, Butch, ordered first. "I'd like some breakfast muffins, buttered please. And a cup of tea to go with it." He was always a light eater, especially at breakfast.

Bulleta was second, but unlike Butch, she ate a lot. "I'll have the pan special." Consisting of 2 sunny side up eggs, baked beans, a slice of toast and fried poached mushrooms, she really was into her breakfast.

"Ah yes! And. What would you like sir?" She asked Erich.

Erich put down his menu. "I'll have a large cup of coffee and a bottle of vodka..."

Sweetie Belle was caught off guard with the order. She never heard of anyone ordering alcohol in the morning, especially when it was only 9AM. "S-sir. It's only breakfast time." She said.

"Really? Vodka?"

"Fine, and two slices of toast and scrambled eggs on the side."

Though Sweetie Belle found the order strange, she nonetheless had to note it down. She slipped away to the kitchen once again to pass orders.

Crystal found the voice familiar, and even more familiar was the man's notion to order alcohol first. Opening her eyes and turning to her side, she caught a glimpse of who was speaking. A grey furred navy haired colt... Whom she recognised.

Erich felt the stare and turned to where it came from. Now he was staring at the stare-ee. He knew her very well.

When the others realised that his attention was not with them, they turned to whom he was staring at.

"Erich..." Crystal said blankly.

"Crystal..." Erich responded in kind.


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

"My Queen." The Changeling minion bowed to his superior, showing his complete loyalty. "News from Equestria. 'She' is back."

Clearly, this bit of news had caught the Queen's attention. Chrysalis turned and her mouth curved into a devious smile. "That is news I like to hear." Examining the amulet she had obtained not too long ago, she felt as though this would make her unstoppable. It was only a matter of time before they encounter each other once again, and she believed that it was none other than destiny that it will happen.

"What is our plan of action? Uhm... Your Majesty."

Folding her arms, she turned to the Minion. "For now, we wait. Patience is a virtue." Learning from the failed last attempt to overthrow the Equestrian Royal family, she believed she needed to wait for an opportunity to strike. The extra waiting period will also give her the extra time to think up of a better plan than just charge in and avoid the typical 'cliche'. What she should avoid this time, is turning her back at the wrong time.

Chrysalis' personal servant entered the throne room, bowing first before he spoke. He held up a small box as he stood. "Your Majesty... The weapon you have requested of has been forged." Slowly, he removed the lid of the box and with great optimism, held it out towards his Queen. "Wildey .475 Magnum handgun, with a Chrome finish."

"Thank you..." Taking the firearm, she spun it around before examining its build in detail. It was well forged and made for her, and this is what she wanted: A powerful firearm full of character that matches its power. "Have you heard the news? About 'her'?"

The servant nodded.

Chrysalis chuckled to herself. "She will be returning soon. Begin preperations for her arrival. We will postpone our attack on Canterlot until then." She paused for a moment... A thought crossed her mind: 'Why is Celestia not a Queen when she is the primary monarch of Equestria?' Maybe Celestia is not capable of such a title, hence why there are so many Princesses and Princes in the Royal family.

If so... Then maybe rather than eradicate the Equestrians, why not take over the throne for herself instead? Queen of the Changelings... Queen of Equestria... Both titles are good in their own right but to have both is something she could only dream of when she was younger; alas the chances of achieving that dream had risen now that she had the Alicorn Amulet. Whether it drives her mad or not, she may be able to get her revenge at the end of it all... And save her people.

Crystal and Erich had been talking to each other for a while, over breakfast as well. Erich shared his bottle of vodka with Crystal, who happily shared with him. Most of it had been consumed already, its surprising that neither of the two were drunk. Whatever they were talking about, none of the others were allowed in the conversation.

No other customers entered the cafe, which left Sweetie Belle an open chance to talk to Twilight. "How have you been!? A lot of the people in Ponyville miss you."

Of course they would have. Twilight had been a very important member in the town, and the first Royal member to have come from Ponyville. People who especially missed her were: Pinkie Pie, Apple Jack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy. Others could be Spike and Owlowiscious. She wondered how Spike was doing without her around. He still sent and received letters from time to time, but what does he do in his spare time?

"How is Rarity? Is Spike still pestering her with his 'love'?" She chuckled.

"Not... Exactly..." Sweetie Belle said, the tone of voice almost hesitant. Her cheeks flushed red, and she tried to hide a smile.

Twilight raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?" She noticed the guilty look on the teenage mare's face, and very bright blush. Sweetie Belle kept herself quiet, and Twilight only continued to stare at the white furred mare. "Sweetie Belle?"

"Spike lost interest in my sister... Fell for... Someone else..." She tried to look away and immediately, Twilight knew what she meant.

"You're dating Spike!?" She gasped. Just looking at the squeeling and blushing white furred mare was priceless. "I didn't know you liked dragons." Then again, Rarity did like Spike before but she probably grew out of it. She wondered if Rarity knew about this or not. Regardless, this was interesting news that Spike had kept from her; and to think he told her everything! But, it was Spike's personal business.

Speaking of which, the purple dragon actually arrived. When he saw Twilight, his eyes widened in shock. "Twiley!?" Since Spike had matured, and that Twilight rather not be called a Princess by her friends, Spike adopted the nickname that Sparkle's brother had given her. "What are you doing here!?" Interestingly, he delivered a letter that foretold her arrival, but he never read it. It wasn't his business anyways.

"I should be on Royal duties, but we..." She pointed to the others. "Had to stop for a good breakfast in Ponyville." She smiled.

The dragon closed in on the two mares, but first approached Belle. His greeting was none other than a sweet kiss on her forehead. "Hi baby." Then he just realised his mistake when he saw a bit of a crazy smile on Twilight's mouth.

"So... Care to explain?" She was genuinely interested in how the odd couple came to be. It was also somewhat cliche: Spike at first had feelings for Rarity, but if he can't get her then he'd go for someone more closer to his reach. Sweetie Belle was nearly the same age, was just as pretty as Rarity and she was free, whilst Rarity on the other hand was starting to look for colts to help fill a gap in her life.

Spike explained to Twilight that Sweetie Belle and he accustomed to each others presence more often than not. Of course, the purple dragon was in charge of the library, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders always needed book resources to try new things. Most of them never worked out as hoped, but the dragon always gave suggestions of different habits, skills and activities they could try. Like Twilight, he knows every book in every shelf, but unlike Twilight, he knows where they are.

The purple dragon sure had matured, and had grown taller. No doubt that he's next in line as a student ever since the Princesses found out he was capable of magic. She wondered if he was eligible to become a Prince. He'd be a much better Prince than Blueblood in Twilight's opinion, as he is a consistent nagger and useless bafoon.

"As much as I know I have to leave Princess Celestia to her duties, my absence does concern me." For all they know, changelings could have already infiltrated Canterlot, and only Princess Luna and her brother, besides the guards can only be trusted. Knowing that Spike had trained with her brother, what better choice than to assign him as Celestia's personal guard? Changelings couldn't disguise themselves as dragons.

"Well. I can try. I'm still a little rusty when it comes to technique."

Sweetie Belle then gasped with an idea of opportunity: "Can I come!? Please!? I always wanted to go Canterlot!" The last visit just wasn't long enough.

At first, Twilight was hesitant about the idea. The cute smile on the younger mare's face just couldn't be resisted. "Fine. You can go." Twilight contemplated whether Rarity would be fine with the idea, but she already made a promise.

"I'm just glad you're alright. I thought you were dead or worse!" Crystal exclaimed.

"Relax, cupcake. This guy ain't going down for nothin'." He assured. "Still not feeling a buzz?" He asked the black furred green haired mare.

"Not yet." She responded, chuckling before she took another shot of Vodka. Putting the shot glass down, she pushed it towards Erich. "That's enough for me. I don't like drinking too much." She pointed out that she had drunk nearly half the bottle, whilst Erich had consumed almost the rest of it.

He took the shot glass and poured the last of the alcohol before taking it in. Putting it on the table, he smiled deviously at Crystal.

The green haired mare blushed, knowing that they just had an indirect kiss. She liked Erich very much, but didn't want to get Romantically involved with him, or anyone for that matter. It is for anyone's own good if they fell for her... "I guess I'm part of this 'task', huh?" She said out of the blue. She was part of this mission, and she can't say no, as the fate of Equestria rests of her decision as much as it does rest on Twilight's.

"So why did Celestia ask you to join us? I'm a mixed bag on the decision..."

"Honestly... I know why, but I wish she hadn't."

"Care to... Clue me in?"

Their conversation was interrupted by Twilight whom gained their attention. "We should start to get ready."

Erich shrugged. It was better to get moving, now or never. He left some bits on the table, which came from the pouch that Twilight given him. Just as he stood, he noticed that Sweetie Belle, the waitress, had removed her apron. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who said she can come with us?" He asked Twilight.

"She's not. Spike and her and going to Canterlot. Someone has to take my place whilst I'm gone." She explained. "Plus, Spike can keep us updated with what's going on in Canterlot, if not the whole of Equestria."

Erich knew that there could already be trouble brewing in Canterlot, but whether the dragon and the young mare knew what they were getting themselves into, he didn't know. But he can't do anything about it besides ignore it for now. "You better keep track, otherwise we'd be outdated like last decade's software."

The purple dragon, almost as tall as Erich but with a fairly similar build, folded his arms. His face turned into a cocky grin. "I always do. I used to be known as the 'number one assistant'." The dragon said, as to give a pat to his own shoulder.

"And that tells me that you were the bitch of the relationship." Erich responded before turning to the door.

His comment left Spike speechless, Sweetie Belle and Twilight both with blush red faces and Erich himself had the usual grin. The grey furred colt awaited his collegues just outside the cafe, and it didn't take long for Butch, Bulleta and Twilight Sparkle to follow him. He didn't explicitly ask for the bag of equipment from Butch, but eye gestures gave the idea. Markza accepted the bag from the larger colt.

The Pegesus female clicked her fingers and stretched her arms out. "Alright! So where do we head off now, Princess!?" She asked excitedly.

"There is an underground tunnel that leads to a cave. 'The Wonders of the Everfree Forest'." One of the so-called, 'Wonders' was known as 'The legend of the miracle', which caused some mayhem among the town. It was sealed away, but the decision to explore it deeper came with great benefit. Apparently there were other miracles, but the townspeople don't venture to the Everfree forest, especially when the cave was fairly dangerous.

Crystal followed after, and she held on to her guitar case tightly. Butch offered to carry it for her but she declined. "This makes me feel safer."

The others didn't know how a heavy guitar case would make her feel safe, besides the fact she could hit something very hard but do very little other than that. The way she held on tightly to the guitar-case however was suspicious, and out of anything she could've brought, why that? Could she be hiding some sort of mystical guitar of the sort? Is the guitar-case itself mystical or some form of weapon? None of the others could tell, since it just seemed like any ordinary acoustic guitar case.

Erich himself found Crystal very mysterious. He had known her for a while, and during the time that they were frequently together, Crystal would say very little about herself, or not tell the truth. He'd just have to work the kinks and get pass that really thick concrete wall she's hiding behind: after all, concrete won't stop everything in its tracks.

They followed Twilight towards the entrance of the Everfree Forest, in which next to the entrance was Twilight's treehouse. It so happens it was still there, and everything seemed normal as usual. The last time she visited Fluttershy was when she was actually still living in Ponyville. Twilight however was glad that she could at the very least keep contact with a kind friend.

The yellow Pegasus was just busy picking apples, probably to supply her home with a little bit of fruit or for the animals. It didn't take long for her to realise that there were others within the vicinity, and one of them was none other than a very close friend. The same purple wings, purple and pinkish hair and the Unicorn horn on her forehead... "Twilight!" She gasped relatively loudly (for her standards anyways). She put aside her basket and jogged towards the Princess.

The two friends hugged each other, joyful to see each other once again. "Oh Fluttershy! It's good to see you again!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Twilight! I can't believe you're here!" The hug broke apart but both were still happy at the other's presence. It's been too long without Sparkle meeting the rest of the Mane-6 up front. "There were rumours that you'd returned, I didn't know whether to believe them."

"Oh they were true. I can't really stay long. I have royal duties to attend to." Much to her dismay. "But I promise, I will return home properly when I come back. Please make sure that Applejack makes a good pie for me. I miss her pies..." They were gorgeous pastries, and none of the bakers in Canterlot could compare to the Apple Family's selection of baked goods.

Fluttershy was slightly disappointed, and blatantly showed her disappointment. Since Twilight had been gone, she had tried to become more assertive but not aggressive at the same time. Though still shy, she can pull off some assertiveness when it need be. "Oh, that's okay... I guess I'm going to have to disappoint the others... They really wanted to see you again." She said with a slightly exaggeratted voice. "It's been, what... Six years since you last properly visited ponyville. Though we would visit more frequently, it's not as easy for us to come to you than it is for you to come to us..."

Whatever Fluttershy was doing seemed to be working. She couldn't delay anything, but the fact that she was starting to feel bad about not being able to properly visit the rest of the Mane-6.

Erich stepped in. "Well sweetie, she'd love to stay around for a couple of hours. 'It is' the early morning." He explained and emphasised. Particularly the message was aimed at Twilight. Even though they should be going, friendship is a thing not to leave behind.

"Oh, is this one of your colleagues?"

"Yes. This is Erichanory Markza. 'Two-Hands', as most people know him by."

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Fluttershy. I heard a lot of 'great' things about you."

The emphasis on 'great' caught the yellow furred mare's attention, and she blushed. "Oh, my..." She said, appreciating the compliment.

Erich went with the others. "We won't be too far ahead. You just go have your fun Twi-Twi." He put the bag over his shoulder. "We'll look around the forest for what we need." The grey furred colt entered the Everfree Forest first, with the others following.

Fluttershy found it a bit concerning, mainly because the forest was never really safe. But the fact that the four that entered the forest looked a bit out of the ordinary, especially the larger colt who reminded her of Big Macintosh, she didn't worry as much. Big, strong Earth ponies like him can take care of themselves and others around them.

Twilight felt a little bit of relief that Erich and the others allowed her to stay a little longer. She can't outstay her welcome, but regardless, seeing her friends once again all together will be a great experience.

"This is great Pie Applejack, you've really out done yourself!" Twilight complimented happily. Whether its nostalgia or the fact that AJ really has developed her pastry making skills. Anything from Applejack seemed to overshadow what the chefs in Canterlot provide.

"Well sugar-cube, I wanted to make sure you loved it." Applejack responded. "I didn't know if it'd be as good as the fancy Canterlot stuff."

Rainbow Dash scoffed at the idea. "If Soarin loves your pie, why would the 'fancy' stuff be any better?" Interestingly enough, Soarin shared this idea. "We're just glad to have you back, even if it is for a short time we gotta make the most of it!"

"And we should celebrate!" Pinkie Pie declared, pulling out her trusty 'party cannon' from out of nowhere.

Twilight prevented her from firing it. "Oh please, don't go overboard yet!" She chuckled. She missed Pinkie's antics that make no technical or logical sense. Twilight missed the crazy pink hair and the sugar obsessed mare... Hell, she missed all of her friends!

Rarity looked stunning as usual. She asked whether any of the dresses that Canterlot offered were any good, or how she terms it: 'Fabulous'. To others, it is debatable, to Twilight, she could never turn anything from Rarity down. They were comfortable, they were beautiful, and best of all, suited the person the dress was designed for. Rarity's line of dresses recieved a lot of positive reception from critics, but the elegant mare obviously had to keep going to remain competitve and consistent.

Twilight did see Rainbow Dash, but not upfront as she wanted it to be. A few years earlier, Rainbow Dash was part of the 'Sparkle Anniversary Parade', a parade dedicated to her. Dash is a full fledged Wonderbolt, and is one of the best flyers of Equestria. She had achieved a dream she longed for, but whether she had anything else to look forward to other than that is a valid question.

New dreams and desires always pop up here and there, be it mundane and trivial things like cravings, or big things like romance. Thinking about it, Twilight wondered what else she wanted in life. Some day, it'd come to her.

"Man, so Celestia sent you on some big quest? Is it dangerous!?" The rainbow mane mare asked excitedly. "Omigosh! I seriously wanna come if it is! Adventure is my middle name!" She threw a fist out cockily and chuckled.

Twilight laughed; Dash is the same as always. "Oh Dash..."

Applejack returned with a bowl of Southern Apple Crumble with a scoop of vanilla ice cream on the side. "A lil' something here to top you up 'Honey-Apple'." The orange furred mare kissed Dash on the forehead.

"Applejack..." Rainbow said in an embarrassed tone, with her cheeks flushing red.

"Oh my..." Twilight thought. She had heard of homosexual relationships, but never would have expected one, or two of her friends to be in one. "I guess I have been away for a little too long."

"Don't worry, you haven't missed much." Fluttershy said, though barely audible.

AJ shrugged. "It's sorta new, even fer me."

"So... When did it happen?" Twilight asked, interested in the story.

Dash chuckled and scratched the back of her head. "Well. You know, me and AJ are competitive athletes and it sorta made us relate to each other a lot." Rainbow explained. "I started to develop feelings for 'my' Applejack. It just happened eventually." Dash was always a little embarrassed to talk about how she fell for the Earth pony. Typically, she finds 'Public Displays of Affection' a little too much, but she does have strong feelings for 'her' Applejack, as much as she does to her.

Despite this new bit of news, she still saw her friends as her friends. Nothing has changed, not by a large margin at least. "Well, you two are still my friends and we're all the Mane-6. No matter how far I am or whether I visit as much or not, I regard you my friends more than anyone else." And she meant it very much as she pulled them all to a group hug.

If only this moment could last forever...

Sweetie Belle and Spike found the room they were given for the night as the train travels to Canterlot. Sweetie Belle blushed at the idea that she'd be sleeping next to Spike for the night, but she was partially excited as well. She her bag next to the bed and dropped herself on it. The bed was comfortable and very soft. "Mmm. This bed is great."

Spike set his bag next to Sweetie Belle's. "I wonder how long it'll be before we get to Canterot. It's been a while since I went there."

"Canterlot's gonna be so awesome! Rarity told me a lot about it!" The train had only just departed, yet Sweetie was far too excited. "But I'm sure it will take a little while to get there. We should make the most of First Class, because it has everything!" She wondered how the dragon even obtained such expensive tickets, especially when he consumes gems. It'd cost a considerable amount of bits to buy two First Class tickets, or specific gems. First Class had the most facilities, the best decor and service.

The dragon adjusted his fingerless gloves and bracelet before stretching his arms out. "Hopefully the maids wheel in soon. I crave a muffin..."

"So where are we supposed to stay when we get there?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Spike explained that Rarity had a room to herself once, offered by Celestia herself. He could send a letter now just to ask for it. "Hopefully that room isn't occupied." There were other hotels and bed n' breakfasts, but in Canterlot, only the 'Sweet and Elite' can pay off for all the facilities and services provided for even a couple of days. But knowing Celestia personally to some extent gave him priveledges that other ponies would have to pay for. He'd be glad that he won't leave a hole in his pockets.

Most of the gems he had collected are for purchasing purposes. Spike had saved the most expensive ones for money, and only ate the cheaper gems like common jade and poor value crystals. Ever since he fell for Sweetie Belle, he wanted to impress her and give her the best gifts like he once gave that highly-coveted fire Ruby to Rarity. He was going to step up his game just for Sweetie Belle.

A large boulder covered a hole in the ground. It looked fairly heavy, but not impossible to remove with effort. Erich's magic isn't strong enough to lift the boulder himself, but his physical strength was relatively good. Butch, no doubtedly can budge it himself. Bulleta would be the weakest out of the three, but if they work together, they can move it. It had ropes wrapped around it for multiple ponies to pull the boulder aside to open the entrance.

"Should I help?" Crystal offered.

"Nah, we can handle it." Bulleta assured.

They all tugged at the rope like they were in a tug-of-war competition. Butch alone would be the strongest of the three, and they can take on larger teams easily. The opponent this time was just a very heavy rock, which they handled swiftly. The entrance to the 'Cave of Wonders' was open, and now they have access to whatever was down there.

Erich kneeled and looked down the hole, but he couldn't see deep into it, and so lit a flare and dropped it. It didn't fall too far, and the rock would definitely hold their weight as they rappel down. "Ladies first?"

"Sure." Bulleta took the rope first, throwing it down the hole and she rappeled down the dark hole. She reached the ground, which was more dusty than moist. Most people would expect caves to be moist in some form, but this wasn't the case, even when she slipped her fingers across some of the rocks to test the conditions of the area.

The grey furred colt and larger colt rappelled down after Bulleta. All three of them saw a strong glow of light down the end of a tunnel. "Well, there's no doubt that others had come here before."

Crystal entered last. The strong glow of light attracted her as well. "We should check it out. It could be something useful."

The group all agreed with Crystal, and so they followed her whilst she followed the source of the protruding light. The group entered a large open area of the cave, covered with glowing rocks. They weren't natural Equestrian rocks, that's for sure. "Luminite..."

"Luminite?" Erich asked.

The green mane mare picked up one of the glowing rocks and examined it. "Luminite naturally glows. They come from the Changling kingdom, as I've heard." She explained. The small rock expelled light as strong as a flashlight.

"Hmm. They naturally glow hmm? No need for batteries or anything?" The grey furred pony picked up one of the rocks. It wasn't large, and was very light. The fact it didn't need to power up by any means would be very useful. "Well at least we don't have to get flashlights." He commented before putting some away in the equipment bag.

Crystal looked left and right. "There must be some sort of portal nearby... No way someone could've brought it all the way from the Changeling kingdom and come here first." She theorised. Why would anyone travel as far as that just to hide a rock here? It'd be time wasting, pointless...

"How would you know that these rocks came from the Changeling kingdom?

Crystal halted; she didn't know how to explain. No pony had ever travelled to the Changeling kingdom and returned... At least no ordinary pony. "Celestia did travel around Equestria once, did she not?"

The others didn't know the answer to the question, but it prevented them from asking any further questions. Taking a slab of the glowing rock from the floor, Crystal led the way around the cave. "This cave is so big. I don't think we'll find a portal right now. Maybe we should wait for Twilight." She suggested. "We start searching now, the Princess would get lost around this labyrinth."

"You do have a point." Erich slowly put the bag of equipment down on the floor. "Let's wait here."

Bulleta noticed a small pond of water that gleamed with light. It was pure, and looked almost drinkable. Maybe it was, but the fact it was glowing told her that it had magical properties. Then she remembered a myth that she had heard before, but couldn't put her finger on it. "Do you think this is safe to drink?" The Pegasus asked Butch who sat beside her.

The large colt hummed. "If it wasn't glowing so mysteriously, then I'd assume it would be."

Crystal recognised the pond. "The legend of the miracle. I've only heard stories about this." She admitted.

"What is it exactly?" Erich asked.

The green mane black furred mare explained to the others that the legend of the Miracle was said to be able to create duplicates of whomever chants a certain rhyme or poem. She couldn't remember it herself, but Pinkie Pie knew about it very well as she had claimed she already used it once and wrecked havoc among the residents of Ponyville. But the fact that she can create an almost perfect duplicate of herself was interesting. She took note of the pond and may return to it again soon.

Twilight walked with her five best friends, the ones she had promised so many times to see in the past. Now that they were together as a group again, things felt indifferent from before and it was very relaxing. It helped to blow off some stress, because all the workload of being a Princess tends to stack up very easily. "I'm glad I was able to see you all once again."

"Hey; we're your pals. Of course you're gonna come to see us again." Rainbow Dash commented before pulling the Princess to a friendly hug. "We're awesome!"

"Oh Dash." Applejack chuckled.

Twilight looked into the sky, and noticed that it seemed like sunset. The day had gone by faster than expected. "Girls... It's been too long since I last saw you all, but today felt too short..." She admitted. When she finishes her task with Chrysalis, she can then do as she pleased and visit the others as much as she wants. She missed Fluttershy, her shy attitude is what Twilight loves about her. Applejack, for her apples and free spirit, if only there were more ponies like Applejack and the Apple family. Pinkie Pie, her party antics and almost illogical behaviour was the best thing about the pink furred mare. Rainbow Dash, probably the most loyal friend she could ever ask for. Finally, Rarity, for being a glamorous friend who she can always look towards when she needs it.

"It's a shame that we'll have to leave once you go. We should come with you, like old times!" Rainbow Dash suggested.

Sparkle smiled. "I'd love that."

"Remember when we once saved Canterlot during Cadance and Shining Armour's wedding and how we all banded together and beat a whole army of Changelings!? How I had my party cannon and how Twilight used her laser magic beams and went 'PEW PEW PEW' and how Rainbow Dash and Applejack hit and smacked every Changeling they saw and how Rarity smacked a few and how Fluttershy ducked and forced a few to trip over and how we went CRA-"

Twilight hushed Pinkie by placing a finger over her lips. "Pinkie, I think we all remember the details of that day."

The six of them laughed altogether. Pinkie Pie never ceased to impress with her fast talking mouth and very accurate memory. The eccentric pink mare would be a friend to anyone, no matter how hard someone might be. Considered by most others to be the most popular pony of all Ponyville, but Pinkie never brags about it, nor does she care about her own personal popularity. She just wants to be a friend to anyone she meets.

"Maybe we can go out for a good day at the spa and have it all to ourselves." Rarity suggested. "A good pedigree, steam bath and all would be the MOST AMAZING THING!" She exaggerated.

Twilight nodded with a smile. "Maybe add a few colts to massage us..."

The other mares all chuckled and had fun with the idea. "Ooooo, Twilight." Rarity chuckled. "That's dirty talk, and I like it!"

"I thought you're not in to 'Dirty' stuff." Applejack added.

Rainbow Dash chuckled and blushed, looking away and trying not to get involved. Like Rarity, Dash shared a secret like for 'Dirty' stuff. As elegant as Rarity is, and as professional as Rainbow Dash is, they both have the biggest secret desires out of all of them. But the desire that the rainbow maned pony had for the most part is for Applejack, and no other pony could she want as much as her. The Southern mare shared the same feeling for Rainbow Dash as well. Pure desire...

Twilight has a desire for being with her friends once again. But she wants to find other things to want as well. Celestia had admitted before that she wanted a colt or are to be with and be 'her own Prince or Princess'. Two thousand years and Celestia never had the chance to settle down with a colt or mare... Or maybe she did try but never found a suitable one to stay with... That puts a lot of things to mind as to who the 'unsuitable ponies could be'.

Thinking about it, she thought about how happy Shining and Cadance are, and how Luna and Celestia were single. The two Princesses always spoke about 'lifemates'. It was an interesting conversation, and it made love sound utterly romantic.

Lifemates apparently are a couple who become destined to be together for as long as they're living. It's much more powerful than any typical relationship, but whether a normal pony would qualify for having a lifemate is very vague. She could only assume that her brother and sister-in-law are lifemates to each other. She wondered however if she would qualify to have a lifemate in future... That could be the same for Luna and Celestia, maybe they'll find solace in the arms of another pony who would love and care for them for the entirety of existence.

The Mane-6 all traversed through the EverFree Forest: a Princess should never travel alone, especially around this dangerous area. Twilight can handle herself fine, but the company of her friends reassured that they will be okay if anything happens. It was almost dark, and usually, Timber Wolves would usually swarm the area at the darkest of nights... The best way to know if they are nearby is the-

"Did you guy's hear that!?" Fluttershy quickly squealed as she heard a loud howl. "Th-th-that can't be them, could it!?"

The whole group realised that they were in trouble when they heard more howls... "We need to get to the cave..." Twilight said quietly. She slowly led the group, and tried not to make noise or attract any unwanted attention. It didn't take long however to make a mistake when she stepped on a twig, and even the smallest sound could attract a nearby Timber Wolf. And it did... "Oh no..." The smell was distinct and the howl sounded closer.

Forced to run, the group abandoned all stealthy movement and they frantically paced towards the cave,;hopefully it would offer them safety. "Quickly!" Rarity shouted as she got sight of the entrance. Rarity was first to jump in(Ladies first), despite the fact she detested how dirty it seemed. Rainbow Dash dove in with Applejack.

"The Legend of the mira-WHOA!" Pinkie Pie was pulled down into the hole with Twilight as she jumped in. The Timber Wolves however were persistent and still continued to pursue the Mane-6.

Erichanory felt his ear twitch as he heard howling. The others heard it as well, and it only meant that Timber Wolves were nearby. Markza was first to grab one of the firearms from the bag, and it was loaded and ready to fire. Markza had picked an SMG, Butch picked a Shotgun, whilst Bulleta went for her own Assault Rifle.

When they heard screaming, they realised that there were ponies being chased. "Hold you fire until I say so." He bolted his weapon ready, pulling the charging handle to hear the satisfying 'click' that told him a bullet was in the chambre.

It didn't take long before the said ponies had come through the cave entrance, and that they were halted by the three soldiers who readily pointed firearms. "Duck! Get down!" Bulleta ordered.

With no other choice, they all dropped to the floor. They just barely dodged a Timber Wolf about to pounce them, and allowed the soldiers to fire freely at the creatures. The bullets were treated with magic, and made very short work of the pack that attacked them. Once their weapons all clicked empty, they felt safe for the time being.

"That was a close call." Erich said, before putting away his firearm. He rushed to the group to check on them, and it was Twilight and co. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Twilight and the others assured that they were fine, but barely made it out without a scratch. Just as Erich let down his guard, another Timber wolf pounced Markza. He was able to hold it back, but not throw it off. "Damn it!"

The others quickly panicked and moved away from the danger. They didn't know what to do and couldn't think up of any ideas in time to help him.

But luckily, Markza was able to throw the creature off. Quickly standing. The monster was about to attack once again; but a pony quickly intervened. Crystal! "Sit down!" She taunted as she used her guitar-case to suppress the wooden canine. She dodged its attack and countered again by attacking it with her guitar-case, only this time it sent the thing flying back. It recovered however and was angered.

The mare chuckled as she pointed to herself with both hands. "Come on!" She cried out. "I'm right here. Fresh meat!"

Growling, the last Timber Wolf of the pack slowly closed in on Crystal, before it fastened in pace. Crystal followed thereafter, fastening in pace in rhythm to the wild beast, but just as they were to clash, the wooden beast was slain by Markza who drew his handgun and took the opportunity to steal the show. "Sit down boy." He said as he smirked. "You come for the bullets, but you stay because you're dead."

"Always one for the spotlight?" Crystal responded as she dusted herself off from all the wood and ashes that flew onto her.

The Mane-6 were unharmed from the attack, but had they not found the others, everything would've turned for the worse. "Oh thank Celestia." Rarity said with her oh so elegant voice. "I thought we would've perished in this horrible cave."

"The only thing that will be perishing is the thought." Erich replied, unloading his handgun and refreshing its contents. Once it was loaded again, he put it away and turned to Crystal. "I've never seen anyone go hoof-to-hoof against a Timber Wolf like that. What're you? Super Mare?" He jokingly asked. No ordinary pony could do that, but then again, he was no ordinary pony himself.

Rarity scoffed at the idea. "I have no reason to believe that, but I know that a lady needs to know how to defend herself. Quite the performance however." She complimented and clapped. "Bravo."

"That was... So AWESOME!" Rainbow Dash added.

Pinkie then realised where they all were. She gasped in surprise and said aloud: "The Miracle!" Her voice echoed around the cave.

"What on Earth are you ponies doin' here?" Applejack asked.

"You'll see." Erich replied vaguely.


	3. Chapter 3

Most of the others had already fallen asleep. It was a good idea that they would set up camp here, because they needed to explore more of this cave to find out about any other miracles that they could take note of. Crystal, Twilight and Erich were the only ones awake to explore. The luminite served its purpose and lit up even the darkest corners of the cave with little effort. It so happened that it helped to find certain artefacts, one of them turned out to be a set of gauntlets and greaves that are embedded with a magical aura.

Though Twilight wasn't so sure that any of them could control its power, she still kept it in the bag, for later reference. Maybe one of the books at the library had some information about them, or Zecora. There must be other things that they can find; who knew that the cave of wonders turned out to be so interesting?

"When was the last time we had a proper chat to each other...?" Crystal asked Erich. Though she didn't mean it to be heard by the third party member, she wanted to personally chat with the colt.

Her question was very valid, because it had been a very long time since they made proper personal conversation. Getting caught up in the Royal Guard obviously didn't make it any easier, and getting thrown to jail made it worse. "A while. Obviously when you don't have access to a phone or pen and paper, there's no way I can make conversation." He responded. Though his tone of voice was almost sarcastic, it was nonetheless true.

"I really did want to talk to you Crystal. You are my best friend. My closest friend." He claimed genuinely. He had friends, but none of them could be any closer than what Crystal was to him. She knew him more than anyone else could.

Crystal shrugged. "I know. You're my closest friend too. It's just that... It was kinda lonely not to be able to talk to you." She admitted. Vinyl and Octavia are great friends, but she always managed to close doors and hold up walls that prevented them from becoming very close friends. She had her reasons not to allow their friendship to develop any further. But the real reason why she only considers Erich as her best friend? That's for her to know only, and hopefully he shared the same reasons.

She threw her long mane back and continued. "When this is over... Do you think we can start talking more, like when we were younger?" She asked.

The colt adjusted his navy mane so that it didn't obstruct the view of his left eye, but it kept setting down there. He thought about it for a moment: The only way he'd get any real time away from the Royal Guard is to become a higher ranking officer, but the chances of that are slim, but leave the Royal Guard altogether? Maybe that would allow him freedom to do as he please... He only wanted as of now to talk to Crystal once again.

But at this moment, he still can't put together as to why Princess Celestia wanted Crystal to come on this journey.

Spike and Sweetie Belle were both invited to a formal party, courtesy of Celestia herself; mainly because the main pianist for the orchestral band had actually injured his hands for some reason. The dragon was very experienced in playing the piano, as it was a hobby during his younger years. From time to time he can play a piano but he'd been too busy to play for his own leisure. Spike was also ambidextrous, which made him a flexible pianist.

Though he had little time to prepare, he was doing a great job at playing the sheet music given to him. Octavia was also here, as one of the primary cellists, which sort of calmed him down. He frequently visited Octavia and Vinyl whilst Twilight was gone, just because he shared similar interests to them about playing a specific instrument.

Hopefully he'll have the chance to properly practice his fingers and maybe find a way to stand out the crowd.

Sweetie Belle was just busy admiring the scenario around her. It's her first time actually attending such a formal party in Canterlot. One day, she'd like to go to the Grand Galloping Gala to see the bigger formal parties. For now, this small party was a good taste of what's to come in the possible future.

Most of the ponies here were whispering to each other about Sweetie Belle's dress. She wore a simple white dress, but the embedded diamonds around the hem of the skirt and collar attracted most of the others. Some even recognised the design style since there was an excessive use of rare baby blue Sapphires, which would usually appear in one line of clothing... Rarity's. **_'Why is everypony looking at me?' _**She didn't realise how valuable and popular her sister's brand of clothing is. It had become fairly popular with elites who live in Canterlot and other richer cities in Equestria.

"Oh, Sweetie Belle." A familiar voiced called her name. The young mare turned to see that it was Princess Luna. Like Celestia, she is another one of Twilight's former mentors before she had become a full fledged Princess. "I didn't realise you'd be here. Are you here with your sister or did you come alone?" She asked out of curiosity.

Sweetie Belle shook her head. "I'm here with my Spikey-Wikey!" She responded with a gleeful smile and squeaky voice that would be considered 'cute' by many others.

"Eh... Spikey... Wikey?" **_'Why does that sound so familiar...?' _**Luna knew who Sweetie Belle was talking about however. It was Spike; the dragon had very important business here. Twilight had contacted Luna prior to Spike's arrival in Canterlot; even Celestia does not know his actual reasons for visiting.

Spike would be very helpful, since he has now developed strong powers. Celestia's powers seemed to have weakened, as evident from the last encounter with Chrysalis. Many do not want to re-live seeing their monarch being defeated by an evil Queen again, nor experience the full horrors that Changelings may be capable of. Also, Luna hoped not to be asleep like the last invasion, which she missed EVERYTHING!

"Well," She changed the subject. "Spike will be very busy whilst he is here, but you don't mind that do you? Celestia needs 'help' with certain things that is bothering her."

Sweetie Belle gasped. "Is Celestia hurt? Is she ill and too old!? Oh gosh, can she still stand on two hooves!?" Her overreaction alerted and concerned a few nearby guests who almost took in the younger mare's beliefs.

Luna quickly calmed her and others down. "No! No..." She however turned around and chuckled, trying to hold back laughter. It was almost as if the young pony foreseen the future, and how Celestia would turn out to be. It was always a running joke between the two sisters: "Who would be the first to start to show true aging?" Though Luna was younger, there was no guarantee that she won't be first. But if it is Celestia that starts to become the kind of person to faulter (and it would be hilarious), Luna will award Sweetie Belle... In an uncontrollable fit of laugher. The thought was perfect... Who else could imagine Celestia acting as eccentric and clueless as Granny Smith?

Even though most view Luna as far too professional... She's actually very immature when there is no Royal Business involved. She usually sits in her room playing video games and on the internet, to which Celestia sometimes makes fun of, but in an affectionate way.

Sighing and getting it all out of her system, she returned to an almost full professional attitude but without the hard business stare; instead she had a casual facial expression. "So. How has your stay been lately?" She asked.

Sweetie Belle smiled again, and it almost seemed like her smile was trademarked. "It's been great. The room service, the luxury bath, everything about Canterlot is amazing!" She remarked.

"It is nice... But there are things that you should really appreciate more than material items." She pointed to Spike who was still playing the piano.

Sweetie Belle nodded and blushed. "There isn't a day that I don't appreciate him being my... Uhm... Boyfriend." She admitted shyly. "Is there a story you'd like to tell me about your love life, Princess?" The young mare asked.

Luna shook her head. "No..." There was one person she fell for... He however turned out to be a Changeling in disguise. Where he left to, she didn't know, but he didn't seem like the others. He seemed like a lone wolf, though, not. They met not too long after the Changeling invasion of Canterlot, which probably allowed him to arrive unnoticed. Where ever he was, Luna actually would like to see him again despite what he is. No one else knows about this short 'affair' that happened; though nothing happened...

But the thought comes to mind whether he really did care for Luna or not. Changelings are usually manipulative when disguised, as seen by Chrysalis who was able to drain Shining Armour's love. Why did she not feel weak or lose her powers during the few weeks they've been seeing each other?

A lot of things confused her about Changelings. Maybe not all of them are evil, and few just want to live a fulfilling life. Why is it that Changelings' are forced to feed on the love of other ponies anyways? There were a lot of mysteries that would baffle even the smartest of minds. Maybe Twilight can find out more about these creatures, and maybe a way to find peace and a way to co-exist with them rather than exterminate them out right.

It wasn't long before Spike was finished with his performance, and with the many instrument players there, he bowed to the crowd who clapped and praised their work. Spike was genuinely appreciative of the crowd, and smiled widely. Meeting up with Sweetie Belle and Luna, who were conversing with each other.

It was as if they were waiting for him when they suddenly pulled the young dragon into the conversation: "You were great. Luna thinks you can be a great Piano player, and I think that too!" She complimented.

Spike scratched the back of his head and smiled, a little overwhelmed by the comments. "Thanks Sweetie. But I'm not that great. Amateur at best." The drake was unlike his younger self; he had stopped bragging about himself since he took over the library for Twilight and matured. His personality has really changed a lot; even more so when he asked Sweetie Belle out and eventually became her current boyfriend (and first). Spike was not the same drake; he had changed for the better.

A lot of the townsfolk back at Ponyville have noticed his changes, and often complimented him for his improved attitude. Some of the bulkier colts have often complimented on Spike's good build, but then again, this was natural for most dragons. The drake however was still not that big, and his body was still fairly sleek for a dragon. Spike was more down the middle road between speed and strength. Add some magic in and he was a force to be reckoned with.

He was still fairly rusty in spell conjuring, because other anthropomorphic animals other than unicorn ponies capable of conjuring magic are rare to find in all of Equestria. It would take longer for Spike to master his abilities than a typical unicorn, since he has no linear path like ponies who have to learn spells based on their cutie mark. He's almost like Celestia and Luna, though both have cutie marks were prominent in the past with many different powers.

But he was still in training, but he would like to become stronger not only to protect Celestia, but to also protect the love of his life. Sweetie Belle was far too important to him, and there hadn't been a moment since he agreed to be her boyfriend that the relationship was not going to last. All feelings for Rarity in the past had started to fade when Rarity met a colt by the name of "Jackle Decker". At first, the drake was jealous, but eventually he started to realise Rarity was way out of his reach and that Jackle was a very nice colt. Decker however is away serving in the Royal Guard in Canterlot. Maybe he'd bump into him, maybe not.

It was Sweetie Belle who took the opportunity to initiate a relationship. The young mare started developing feelings for the drake when he visited Rarity often. She was very shy around his presence at the time, but eventually Spike started to notice that she always made 'friendly' advances.

She never regretted picking him over others, or falling for him in the first place. The shyest member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders achieved something at least: get a boyfriend/girlfriend. There aren't any cutie marks for that however.

"Well you aren't on duty as of yet Spike. Do you have any plans with Sweetie Belle to explore Canterlot a little bit more?" Luna suggested.

The drake nodded in agreement. "Well, I don't want to disappoint my girlfriend by being busy for a while and not take her out. Better tonight then never." Spike explained. The purple scaled dragon turned to the white furred mare with a smile. "And where ever you want to go is fine by me."

The young mare giggled, knowing she was in for a treat tonight; like a spoilt daughter to a father. "Spike, you're too much." He always puts her before him, and no doubt it was to impress the blank flank mare. But from the corner of her eye, she noticed that there was a serious look on the Princess' face, which concerned her. Maybe there was something more to "Spike helping Celestia" that Sweetie Belle doesn't know.

Erich used another knife to mark the path they came from; stabbing it into the ground Erich continued to follow Crystal who started leading the way. It was as if she knew her way round the caves. Twilight stood close to Crystal.

They were very deep into the caves, but all sense of narrowness disappeared as they were in very open areas. Right now, they were travelling on the edge of a large bottomless pit. Luckily, where they walked seemed to be safe enough, and there wasn't any worry of the floor collapsing beneath them. There was one thing about the path they walked on that seemed interesting: It was a one way path. There hadn't been any other openings to other parts to the cave for a while during this trek, but there were always interesting things they've found.

Most of them seemed like dropped items that have been left around the whole place, most likely their owners didn't realise they'd lost their item 'til it was too late. Who would've come this far to the cave of wonders? Then again, Erich, Princess Twilight and Crystal did...

"Fuck me... That hole sure looks deep." Erich said as he dropped a pebble into it. He awaited an audible sound, but none had come to him. "Shit... Really is deep as fuck..."

"Language!" Twilight hushed Erich. She didn't really like profanity, but there are many people around her that seem to curse whenever they felt it was appropriate. If they swore in front of Celestia, who knows... **_'Actually I'd take that back'_**. Twilight had witnessed the Princess curse, but only when there wasn't anyone else around besides her and Luna. Even if it was Celestia swearing, Twilight finds it irritating; one of her many pet peeves.

Crystal chuckled. "You like 'deep' huh?"

"Don't you?" Erich responded quickly. He silenced Crystal and had both girls blushing at the comment. He led on with a smug smile on his face.

Sometime after, the path had ended and it led to some sort of room. There was a large mirror in the middle of it, and carved luminite was placed around it. The bright light allowed the mirror to stand out of the relatively gloomy and grim looking room with its elegance.

Crystal was first to approach it: "It's still here!" She claimed.

"What is it?" Twilight asked. It seemed like an ordinary mirror, but as she touched it, she felt that there was energy surrounding it. The alicorn couldn't tell what it was, but it doesn't look dangerous. Twilight also wondered how Crystal could have known this ornament was here, and whether she knew its purpose for being here.

Erich tapped on the mirror's side and then examined it closely. "Sturdy, but very mysterious..." Looking at the mirror closely, he then noticed something odd about the reflection in the mirror. What was strange is the fact that the room around them looked entirely different. "That's odd."

Twilight noticed this too. "What kind of mirror is this?" She asked herself.

Crystal touched the glass, but instead of it being solid like any typical mirror, it started to ripple like water in a pond. "And it still works... After all these years it still works..."

The grey furred colt folded his arms. "There's something you're not telling us Crystal. What is 'that'?" He asked with stern tone.

Crystal looked at the mirror once more and then turned to the other two. "This mirror is a portal... A portal to the Changeling Kingdom." She claimed.

The colt was relatively convinced, but still found Crystal to be a mystery. He approached the mirror before touching his reflection. There wasn't any feeling even as his fingers went into the mirror, not even a wet feeling or pain. He reached his arm into the mirror before finally deciding it was safe to step through.

On the other side, it was an elegant room with a decayed antique mirror behind him, almost the opposite of what it was before he stepped through. The room had a window, and a door. He first looked out the window, and then realised the Crystal was right: This was the Changeling Kingdom. Perception of the Changelings changed just by looking out the window and viewing the villages and would-be towns... Which seemed run down and many homes looked as if living conditions were limited for the most part. Changelings roamed the streets, also looking as run down as the homes...

He turned back to the mirror before looking back out the window, noticing that the largest building and brightest place was a castle farther away. "That must be where Chrysalis is." He turned back to the mirror and stepped back in to where he came from. Erichanory was then greeted by Twilight and Crystal. "We need to get the others."

"Did you see it? Did you see their home land?" Twilight asked eagerly.

"Yes, but it wasn't pretty."

Crystal understood with a nod. "Yes... It used to be beautiful..."

"You know too much Crystal and I want answers." Erich demanded.

Crystal shook her head but smiled. "In due time Erich... I'm still the person you know from childhood. But I'm also someone else at the same time... Or rather, 'something' else..." She responded to give them a clue.

Twilight figured it out, but didn't know what to say...

"You're one of them, aren't you?" Erich asked. He allowed Crystal to take her time, before she finally nodded. Her response however showed that she was ashamed of this fact. "Show me."

Crystal was hesitant at first: What would the others do if she proves this fact? Prove the fact she was not a pony but a Changeling in disguise, fooling everyone she knew... Lying to them, hiding away secrets and locking them in and hoping it was stay with her to the grave. It was however Erich's reassuring stare that gave her confidence...

The Rock Queen allowed her body to slowly morph back into its true form... She was a Changeling... A real Changeling who lived with ponies peacefully...

At first, silence... But then... "Why are you so scared to show your true form?" Erich asked, honestly curious about it.

Crystal looked at Erich who looked at her with honest friendly eyes. She shied away but he closed in before she can fully do so. "Erich..." She murmured. The Changeling knew he was still waiting for an answer, and so gave him an answer: "I didn't feel as if I could fit in with you... That I would be disregarded and prejudiced against for what I am..." She was a Changeling, not a pony. Most Ponies must've been traumatised by her kind after what happened during the Canterlot wedding, and no doubt would fully detest a single Changeling within their crowd.

But her thoughts were halted when Twilight and Erich both approached, both with friendly faces and a gentle hold to her hands. "What..."

"Hey. You seem like an honest girl. Why shouldn't we trust you?"

Erich agreed. "You're my childhood friend, and you never lied to me but did keep things hidden. I think you're still as beautiful even in this form."

"You really think so...?" She shyly asked.

"Well, the few holes in your arms and legs sorta give me the feeling that you're kinda like Swiss cheese." He joked. It left a smile on all of their faces.

Even so, Crystal changed back into her Pony disguise. She felt more confident about herself, and slightly proud that she could admit the truth for once. What was better: She admitted it to Erich, her most trusted friend, and even had the trust from royalty.

"This mirror is gorgeous!" Rarity exclaimed as she looked at herself through the reflection. "Don't I look beautiful?" She asked.

Rainbow Dash scoffed. "Not as awesome as me!" She exclaimed with pride, pushing Rarity aside and then doing the same as she did. "Only the awesomest deserve to look at themselves through this mirror." She joked.

Twilight hushed the others with authority, and had them gather so that they could listen. "This mirror is a gateway mirror." Twilight was fairly familiar with 'Gateways', since she went through one the last time. Her experience in a parallel Universe was quite an interesting one. "This one leads to the Changeling Kingdom."

The others, besides Erich and Crystal chattered amongst each other. They all know of Twilight's mission, but knew it was dangerous. The other five members of the Mane-6 agreed that they would travel with her: Fluttershy, though was a little hesitant but wouldn't let down her friend in need, Applejack and Rainbow Dash were well prepared since Applejack was a strong Earth pony with kicks and punches that would stumble the toughest of ponies, and Rainbow Dash was well trained as she was part of the Wonderbolts. Rarity seemed too elegant of a pony, but she held out many times before, and Pinkie was no different as she was hyperactive but always overcame problems.

Erich stepped forwards. "I'll go in first, then Twilight comes after. Whoever comes next is your choice."

Bulleta chuckled. "Fucking bastard trying to look like a hero." She joked. But it was Erich first or no one makes it back through the mirror.

"Isn't this a little awkward?" Sweetie Belle asked Spike.

"What's awkward?" He asked back.

"That we're still wearing formal clothing and that we're in a Cafe eating donuts and drinking coffee?" She answered with another question. Sweetie Belle's lips curved into a smile, and found the setting more comfortable than a Gala-like environment. The confections such as donuts, slices of cake and other desserts were delicious. No doubt that Pinkie Pie would find herself almost at home in this Cafe alone.

"No. This is normal in Canterlot..." He can say out of experience. He'd lived in Canterlot and came in to the cafe a couple of times wearing a suit. Quite a few people did. "Hey, Pony Joe. Another doughnut, normal glazed.

Sweetie Belle noticed that Spike had been wearing those odd gloves all night. He'd been wearing them for the past few months without actually taking them off in public. It suited him, but she never asked what they symbolised or what they were for. It had purple gems stuck on it; its colour could very well blend in with his scales.

The mare had a lot of fun in Canterlot, and had indulged in shopping, going out, the formal parties... She really is Rarity's little sister... But she knew Spike was just doing this to distract her thoughts; he really was trying to hide something from her. The young mare decided to stare at the drake without saying a word.

The dragon started to notice her stare, and it was starting to turn awkward... "Uhm..." He tried not to make it obvious that it was bothering him, but he had his limits. "There's something you want to know isn't there...?"


End file.
